


Eighteen Years

by undernightlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Actually a sensitive boy, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Drunk Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Everybody is soft, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin900, Half-Siblings, His name is Richard, M/M, My stuff is never beta read, Not Beta Read, Oops, Sad, Shit dad, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, You're Welcome, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Gavin Reed turns up to work drunk at 11:00am, and Richard knows something is wrong and wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know how but I love this ship and I'm rolling with it. It's kind of a crack ship I guess, since they've never met and have like 15 minutes of combined screen time, and you only see RK900 in one ending (I think) so how this ship happened I have no idea but I am grateful nonetheless.
> 
> But enjoy!!

It was close to half eleven when Detective Reed finally stumbled his way into the station, swaying on his feet. Richard stood from his desk when he heard the clatter and whooshes of fallen stationary and paper, and the mumbled cursing, and found Gavin supporting himself against an unoccupied desk. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to right himself, stumbling over his own feet. Richard calmly walked to his partners side.

“Detective, is everything alright?”

“Fuck you.”

That itself was not out of character, but the smell of alcohol was almost overwhelming. “You’re drunk detective.”

“No,” but his voice was tired and drained, and his eyes held bags underneath.

“When did you last sleep?”

“The...night before last.”

“You need to go home.”

“I need to do my job.” Gavin tried to storm away from his partner, but stumbled before his first step, and Richard caught him with ease, hands on either arms, supporting the detective against his chest and shoulders. Even if there were no other signs, Richard knew something was wrong because he wasn’t instantly pushed away, instead Gavin just slumped slightly, before pushing himself up, using Richard’s stomach as a springboard. “I can’t go home.”

“Why?”

Gavin didn’t reply, just allowed himself to be held up. People were staring, not the Richard particularly cared but he knew this was not the time. “Detective, allow me to take you home.” When met with no verbal or physical protest, Richard carefully spun Reed around on his feet and gently pushed him out of the station. After retrieving the car keys from Gavin’s coat pocket and helping him into his own vehicle’s passenger’s seat, Richard climbed in and started the engine. Music blared from the stereo system which elicited a groan from Gavin who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Richard turned it down before pulling out of the parking lot.

“You’re address detective?” He had a rough idea of the location from when Reed said he was going home from different locations when they were on cases, but he did not know the exact address. Gavin mumbled out a street, a building name and apartment number before falling against the window in a clumsy way. Richard thanked him and drove. Something was wrong, Richard knew that. Despite Detective Reed having a drinking habit, he’d never turned up to work drunk before, and Richard knew that even if it didn’t seem like it, Reed greatly respected the job he held. Richard wanted to help, but he didn’t want to pry, though he doubted Gavin would tell him much anyway.

The quiet music filled the silence between them, Gavin falling asleep for seconds at a time before abruptly awakening. The apartment building was easy to locate but getting the detective into his apartment was more of a task, having to support him with an arm around his waist and Gavin’s slung across his shoulder. Richard struggled. slightly to unlock the door with the constant movements from Reed, but he eventually unlocked the door. The smell of alcohol hit Richard like a heat wave and he carefully flopped the drunkard on the living room couch. He closed the door before the cats could escape; Richard was still amazed by Gavin and his three friends, Oreo, Casper and Pumpkin, even the names surprised him, but they were all shelter cats names by someone else.

While Gavin was half asleep, Richard tended to the animals, feeding them and topping up the water bowl, and then he tidied away all the empty bottles and cans from around the room. Whiskey and beer and cider, all empty. Richard held one of the bottles in his hand, looking it over before putting it in the bag with the rest. As he set the bag down, he disturbed Gavin, who bolted from his seat to the bathroom. Richard could hear the vomiting from the kitchen, and with a glass of water in hand, he slowly followed to the bathroom where Detective Reed was on his knees hugging the toilet bowl. Setting the glass on the vanity, he perched himself against the rim of the bathtub and placed a hand on Gavin’s back while he breathed heavy. He looked up through weighted lids before emptying the rest of his stomach. Richard remained quiet but kept a steady hand in place, making small movements with his thumb.

When Gavin eventually stood, his legs were shaky but he managed to hold himself up, reaching over and taking small sips from the glass. It clattered against the surface when he set it back down, and he slowly made his way to his bedroom. Richard followed behind him, setting the water on the bedside table, and watched as Reed struggled to take off his shoes. When Richard knelt down to help, Gavin didn’t object, just allowed him to undo the laces and pull them from his feet.

“Drink,” Richard said when he stood up, handing the glass to his partner who drank from it is small gulps. “What happened Gavin?” The question had left this mouth before he realised, only intending to ask himself the rhetoric, but Gavin just lightly chuckled.

“Surprised you care.”

“Of course I care. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be here.”

Another chuckle. “Maybe you’re right. And nothing happened, nothing recent anyway.” Gavin fell backwards into the duvet without another word, eyes closed, so Richard left him there to return to the kitchen. He hoped the detective kept a well stocked fridge and he could at least make him something to eat, either for now or later. But there was nothing substantial. He did have tinned soup, which Richard supposed would do for now. He pulled out the tin and set it aside as he went looking for a tin opener and a pot to heat it in.

Gavin had other ideas as he emerged from the bedroom seconds later, more steady on his feet. He’d managed to take off his jacket and hoodie, leaving him in his t-shirt, jeans and socks. “It’s, urm, it’s the anniversary of my mom’s death.”

Richard was taken aback, not expecting that, or any explanation from his partner. He set the tin opener aside and walked towards him, Gavin sitting himself on the couch.

“But there’s more to it than that. See, my dad was a jerk. Him and his girlfriend fell out, he got my mom pregnant then decided he wanted nothing to do with her, and subsequently, me. His girlfriend was actually pregnant and the world welcomed Elijah Kamski a few months before it welcomed me. He took dad’ name, I took my mom’s. We were always broke, worrying about how to afford the rent or anything for that matter, but we got through it. Shortly after I turned eighteen, she got sick. I couldn’t afford the medicine. She died four months later. Kamski fucking knew, both of them, and Elijah was CEO of a growing company, he could’ve helped but he didn’t.”

Gavin erupted from the couch to his feet. Richard remained standing still, allowing the detective the space he needed. “That little shit knew it all, and he let her die. I would’ve paid him back eventually but instead…” Gavin breathed in, and Richard could hear the shaking as he tried to steady himself before continuing. “After that, I barely managed to finish school, then I joined the army.” He laughed, a strained sound. “I stopped caring. I didn’t want to die but I didn’t want to live...how fucking pathetic-”

“No.” And Richard approached him slowly until he was in front of him, less than a foot between them. “No, you were stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Gavin kept his eyes fixed to the ground. “You chose to live after all that, and that shows strength. I understand the disliking of androids now and I’m sorry I never knew before. I want to help you Gavin, you don’t have to deal with this alone. I’m here for you if you need me, I always have been.”

Gavin didn’t say anything. He swayed lightly on his feet and he head came to rest against Richard’s chest. Richard wasn’t sure what to do, but he could feel Gavin shaking. “It’s been eighteen years. No one’s been here.”

He then realised why Gavin sounded so shaking when he spoke; he was crying. Tears fell and Richard slowly brought his hands up around the detective’s waist and back, and surprisingly, he found Gavin reciprocate. His arms came up around Richard’s shoulders, a stretch for the shorter of the two, but he didn’t seem to care as he did stretch, and turned his head into Richard’s neck. The android leant down slightly to make it easier and they stood there. Richard didn’t mind the wetness soaking into his jacket and shirt, and he could feel it against his neck, but he didn’t care. He had no idea Detective Reed dealt with this; it was clear that he carried more, but for now, this weight off his shoulders would have to be enough. Gavin was mostly quiet as he cried, not loud sobs but weak intake of air and shaking breaths.

Richard didn’t know how long they stood there with their arms around each other. Under different circumstances, Richard would be thrilled. They started rocky but Gavin had warmed up to him, though he wasn’t physically affection in any way. Richard found that was something he liked a lot, Connor often using his shoulders as a balance when stretching up, and Richard found he liked that closeness with his brother, but he wanted something different with the detective. This was nice, except for the fact he was drunk and crying.

When the shaking had calmed, Richard dared pull back. Gavin’s hands slipped from their place around his neck to the sides of his arms, his fingers curling tight around the fabric of his jacket. Richard could see his face, red and puffy with the grey sunlight hitting the side of the face making him look pale. “You should sleep Gavin.” Richard was able to carefully lead him back to the bedroom after the detective gave a weak nod.

A shirt gave off and so did the jeans, allowing Gavin to move comfortably snuggle under the covers. Richard made sure there was a full glass of water at his bedside before turning to leave, allowing him to sleep in peace.

“Wait,” Gavin called out, his voice dry, “Please...I don’t want to be alone.”

Richard stood there unsure what to do, but eventually he turned back into the room. Using one foot then the other, he kicked off his shoes, pushing them neatly aside before removing his jacket. He was unsure whether to remove anything else, and he looked at Gavin, who seemed to understand. “You can take the shirt and trousers off, but keep something on, please.” His tone was lighter, jokey, but still strained and tired. Richard did so, smoothly unbuttoning the black shirt and undoing his belt. He folded his clothes and dropped them on top of his shoes and jacket before heading round to the other side of the bed, slipping under the duvet. He lay on his back, looking at the ceiling.

Moments later, he felt the mattress shift beneath him and Gavin moved closed, snuggling up to him. Richard slowly adjusted himself to allow the detective to be more comfortable, wrapping an arm around his back, which only prompted Gavin to roll onto him, his head resting comfortably against the android’s chest and an arm slung lazily across his torso. Gavin slowly drifted to sleep. Richard watched his breathing flatten and steady as he began to lightly snore.

The android didn’t sleep, so he continued to stare upwards. He knew this wasn’t right. It felt like taking advantage. His professional relationship with Gavin Reed would surely be non-existent after this. Gavin was drunk, he didn’t know what he was doing, yet Richard found himself lying in bed with him, half naked with a slight smile on his face.

He wished Gavin was always this kind, though he hadn’t done anything kind then. Richard just wished the Gavin would talk to him, let him in, allow him to be there so he didn’t have to suffer on his own. Richard would be there if he ever wanted to talk, but he doubted that would happen. Knowing Detective Reed, after he wakes up and the alcohol is gone from his system, he’ll be himself again. Whether he remembers curling into the android to sleep, Richard wasn’t sure, but if he did, Gavin would surely have a fit.

Richard tried not to think about it. Instead, just enjoying the warmth against him. Richard wished this could be something that happened between them, just peace and warmth and physical contact, the little intimate things like brushing fingers as they walked and Gavin not getting uncomfortable by it, or leaning on each other just because they can.

He was getting carried away, but where is more appropriate to dream than in a bed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so people apparently liked this and wanted another chapter. I deliver.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Gavin woke up, sprawled out on his stomach across the entire bed, the most immediate and overwhelming feelings was the jackhammer inside his skull, relentlessly banging away. He pushed himself from the mattress, but his arms were weak and he couldn’t support his own weight, and he fell back down. He laid still before slowly rolling onto his back. Stiff and sort, of course. His leg also had a dull pain; he must’ve walked into his coffee table at some point like he so often did when he wasn’t paying attention. He managed to haul himself into a sitting position but he swayed. He had to sit still and just breathe before he dared to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

The carpet was soft beneath his feet, and he curled his toes into the fibres as he stook gentle sips of water from the glass at the side of his bed. He was just in his boxers but he didn’t remember undressing, or getting into bed. The clock read 16:46 in bright red lines. Work? A faint memory of falling paper reminded him that he did show up, but why was he home again.

Setting the glass back down, he stood, his head spinning, and he braced himself against the wall. He could smell food...what? He stood there trying to remember. Images of the inside of his toilet came to mind. He’d been sick; he really had drank a lot. So often now nausea gave up on him, never making him feel shit enough to stop drinking, only surfacing when he was approaching lethal levels of poisoning. He was surprised he’d lasted as long as he had.

Gavin rummaged through his draws for something to wear, starting to shiver in only his underwear. Sweatpants and a sweatshirt were the best options as he pulled them over his body, and trudged out of the bedroom to the main room.

Richard was hovering around the kitchen, his back to the detective, over the stove. His jacket was neatly draped across the back of one of the breakfast stools at the kitchen island. The more Gavin stared at the back of the android, the more he realised he’d never seen him without his jacket before, or...no he had, earlier. His head seemed to hurt more the more he tried to place the faint and blurry image of just Richard in his shirt, the collar undone, and he stumbled against the door frame.

A metal spoon clattered against the side of the pot as Richard turned to the dull but sudden sound, nearly dropping the cutlery in the process. He fouch Detective Reed leaning heavily into the door frame, holding his head in one hand while the other griped around the wood for support. He didn’t know if Gavin remembered what happened only hours ago, but Richard wasn’t even sure if he wanted him to remember; things could never be the way they were before. Richard didn’t know what he wanted.

As the detective stumbled further into the room, Richard spun back around and grabbed the small, white, plastic bottle from beside the fridge and set it on the island with another glass of water.

“Good afternoon detective,” he greeted, trying to keep his mind from wandered. Gavin looked so different out of the leather jacket-hoodie combo that he so often sported. The sleeves of the sweatshirt fell longer than his arms, the tips of his fingers just visible past the light grey cuffs of the DPD academy gear, and it fit his shoulders at an angle, a collar bone slightly visible from behind the fabric. His hair was messy and sticking up at the back and falling down into his face at the front. He was truly a sight.

“Yeah, afternoon it is.” He sat himself on a stool and leaned heavily on the countertop as he reached for the pill bottle and popped it open. He swallowed two before washing it down with water, which he then continued to gulp down until the glass was empty.

“I have coffee brewed for when you want it.”

“I think I want it now.” Richard had already taking the care of finding the detective’s collection of glasses and mugs earlier in the day, and reached in the cupboard to grab the first one he came across. 

“Sugar and milk?”

“No, no, just black.” Richard poured from the carafe, filling it as full as he dared for the hungover human. Gavin hesitantly tested the temperature, and after he deemed it suitable enough, drank it all in a few swift mouthfuls, setting the mug down but keeping the warm porcelain in his hands. “Thanks,” he said after a moment.

“I have soup cooking also.” And Gavin nodded in response, and quiet settled between them. Maybe he didn’t remember, Richard thought, as he surely would’ve said something if he had. Richard would’ve surely been kicked out of the apartment, the state too if Gavin had that kind of power, if he remembered what had happened. Richard had only moved from the bed about ten minutes before the detective woke up, leading the android to believe it was somehow his fault Gavin woke up from the nap he so clearly needed. Up until then, Richard had allowed himself to be used at a pillow – thought he doubted he was that comfortable – for the distressed human. And then there was that. Richard now knew information about Gavin’s personal life that he doubted he’d ever of been told if it weren’t for the alcohol, and that caused conflict within him.

One on hand, it was completely wrong. He took advantage of his partner when he was vulnerable which he should never of done. He should never of allowed that to happen. He should’ve just forced Gavin to bed the moment he was done purging his body of the poison, should’ve told him to stop when he began speaking...but he didn’t do that. Richard allowed his personal feelings to get in the way of what he knew was right.

Yet, a small part of him, a part he wished he couldn’t hear, told him that it was all okay. Richard longed for a closeness with Detective Reed from the beginning. Back then, he didn’t know why, especially because Gavin acted so cold to him, and his software was becoming more and more unstable with every passing moment. Then one day, his software updates stopped appearing. Richard had panicked, thinking he was broken, but it wasn’t anything like that.

In all the cases he’d worked involving rogue, violent androids, they’d all deviated from their program in one swift instant, breaking through that invisible barrier with a force that nothing could stop. They’d been provoked, beaten, abused, so horribly mistreated that some days he couldn’t bare to look at whatever the gruesome aftermath may be, yet he never had that. That barrier was never broken in one attack, instead slowly worn away without even his own knowledge until one day it was just gone.

It took Richard longer than he would’ve liked to admit, or maybe he was just trying to hide the truth from himself, that it as Detective Reed that caused the erosion of his programmed instruction and caused his deviation. Once that was addressed, Richard’s feelings only became more prominent, nothing blocking them out anymore.

Richard just wanted to hold the man he knew he loved and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

He didn’t.

The soup was bubbling on the heat and RIchard turned to address it before he burned the pan or caused it to bubble over the rim. He heard a grunt from behind him and the squeaking of the stool spinning. Richard caught the sight of the detective in his peripherals, pouring more coffee from the pot into his mug and drinking it down and he leaned back against the counter to look at his partner with a strutinicing gaze. 

“Can I help you detective?” Richard asked. He hoped he masked the hesitation in his voice as well as he would’ve liked, but he could still hear it, but did Gavin?

“Urm...no, just...you brought me back I’m guessing?”

“Yes. You were highly intoxicated and in no state to work.”

“That was very true.” He sipped at his coffee. “Did, I urm, throw up?”

“Yes, in the toilet but that’s all.”

 

“Oh thank God. I really don’t have the energy to clean anything up right now. How the fuck you managed to hall my drunk ass up the stairs I have no idea.”

“I’m stronger than you give me credit for detective.”

Richard turned to him with a light smile, still stirring the soup on low heat, but the smile faded then dropped completely as he watched Gavin’s face shift through a range of expressions; confused, shock and hurt were the most prominent three Richard was able to detect. “I…” Gavin croaked out, before pushing himself off the counter and setting the mug down behind him in one fluid movement.

Richard watched as he began pacing the room, eyes flickering between objects at rapid speed, fingers clawing at the back of his neck and the end of his sleeve, his head shaking back and forth. His movements were jittery and sudden, only stopping when Richard called out. “Is everything okay?” The detective’s head snapped to him, eyes meeting. His mouth opened but no sound came out, his jaw trembling slightly as he looked at his partner. “Detective?” Richard stood steps around the island to stand closer. Still, no reply. Richard could see the struggle to form words. “Please, you’re scaring me Gavin.”

Seconds passed again and Richard could feel the anxiety build within him until Gavin spoke, the anxiety tripled instantly. “I remember what happened when we got back.” A lump formed in the back of Richard’s throat. If he needed oxygen, he would be suffocating. Of course he remembered, how would he forget? Richard couldn’t speak now, and Gavin began pacing again. Hitting his shin against the coffee table again, but he didn’t react, just continued walking, taking sudden changes in direction until he stopped abruptly in front of Richard. The android hadn’t moved, and he looked down into Gavin’s eyes while keeping his head as steady as possible, only allowing his eyes to move. Gavin looked like he would break, his lips still parted and jaw shaking, his eyes clouding over until his spoke. “I’m sorry.”

Richard found himself unable to speak and Gavin broke away from his person space, dragging a hand down his face. “What the fuck was I thinking? Why?” He was speaking more to himself than to the android who just stared in confusion. “I’m an idiot. I’m an asshole. Why did I do that to you?”

“I…” Richard finally managed, bringing gavin’s attention back to him, “I think we’re remembering different things detective.”

“You shouldn’t’ve had to deal with any of that, it’s not your business and I just dragged you in without thinking.”

“You didn’t drag me into anything.”

“But I did.” Richard had never seen his partner in a state like this. He was more upset than angry like Richard had expected. He expected an argument, loud voice and strain throats, complaints and frustration all built up. He did not expect Gavin to be sorry. He had done nothing wrong. “I’m a fucking idiot-”

“You’re not an idiot, just human.”

“That’s the same fucking thing. I took advantage of you, knowing you’d be kind to me after everything I’ve said and done.” His voice reflected exhaustion as well as his body language; shoulder slack and lips parted, his head leaning to one side, and his weight unevenly distributed across his legs. Richard found himself confused by the words leaving Gavin’s mouth, lost as to how he took advantage of the android, not how he took advantage of the human. Gavin seemed to see the confusion etched onto Richard’s face, as a strained, faint chuckle escape him.

He then proceeded to walk over, strides with conviction, approaching Richard with something the android couldn’t read. When Richard thought he’d stop, he’d take another step closer, their chests inches apart by the time Gavin stopped, but Richard didn’t have time to comprehend that as hands took a hold of him, one on either side of his face, pulling him down so his lips met Gavin’s.

Richard found it impossible to not only comprehend the action but also the emotions he felt, not only from himself but also from the detective, who moved so smoothly against him. He let his eyes fall closed and his hands move to settle comfortably either sides of Gavin’s wasit. He couldn’t help but melt into the contact he’d longed for, allowing himself to be vulnerable as he was sure Gavin was doing the same. The world was slowing around him as Gavin pushed himself forward. Richard stepped back, hitting the edge of the island counter, but Gavin continued to closer the distance, their bodies pressed together. 

All too soon for Richard’s liking did the kiss end, Gavin pulling his face away slowly and gently, lowering his gaze so he stared into Richard’s body. Gavin’s hands lingered, his fingers then ghosting across the android’s jaw, down his neck. His palm eventually rested against Richard’s chest. Gavin leaned forward the little he needed to to rest his forehead there as well. “I’m sorry,” he said once again, his voice quiet yet heavy, “I just...I don’t even know.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Richard matched his volume, keeping his grip firm on the detective’s waist, but he couldn’t help but wonder, “How do feel?”

“What about?”

“Everything.”

There was a strained chuckle as Gavin pushed himself of his partner, Richard reluctant to let go but did, and strode to sit on the couch. Richard followed and sat opposite on the coffee table, which Gavin seemed to have no objections against. “It’s funny,” the shorter began, “The amount of times I’ve though about...and yet I never could. I’d see your face but I’d see his too, your maker, and I just couldn’t.”

“What’s changed?”

“I don’t know, but now I just see you.” Gavin looked up briefly to gauge the reaction, before dropping his gaze back to his fiddling hands in his lap. “It hits me pretty hard every year. I thought as I got older the pain would get less and less, that I’d get to the point where I could go about my day like it was any other, but then you came along...I mean, it never got better, but seeing you just reminded me not only of her, but of him, of my father too.” A strained laugh, “I guess I thought drink would solve all my problems. Turns out I was really wrong.”

“You having nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Who said I was ashamed?”

“I know you Gavin, you don’t need to say anything.”

Another strained laugh. “I was so low as one point in my life, lower than I am now, just ready to...I didn’t want to kill myself but I didn’t want to live. When I was shot I thought that maybe I’d get peace, but no.”

“You were shot?”

He nodded before standing, pulling up the bottom of his sweatshirt. Richard hesitantly reached out his hand and with the tips of his finger, traced along the scar. It was clearly old, over ten years. It was small and round, but with extending scar tissues either side, lengthening it significantly more than it would’ve been otherwise. Richard noticed other small scars littering his abdomen but chose not to comment on them. As he brought his hand away, Gavin’s sweatshirt dropped back over his body and he sat down.

“I was lucky I guess, but I didn’t care at the time. Sitting in the hospital was one of the hardest things I did, harder than getting shot, because I was just sat there alone the entire time. No one cared enough to visit.”

“I would’ve.”

“You weren’t around.”

“You struggle letting people in Gavin.”

“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed.”

Richard wasn’t done. “Once you feel somebody get close, you do everything you can to push them away. To protect yourself. But you hurt from that far more. You should tell the people important to you that you care.”

“And what do I say? ‘Hi Richard, I think I’m in love with you?’” His voice had wavered, louder than he intended it to be. He didn’t intend to say that either, but he spoke before he allowed himself to think. His eyes dropped to his hands again, unable to look at Richard, but he felt a tentative hand under chin, forcing his gaze up against as Richard leaned.

Gavin shuffled forward on the couch to better connect them, supporting himself on Richard’s thighs, one hand sliding closer to the android’s body then it needed to be, eliciting a smile pressed against his lips. Gavin had wanted his for longer than he’d like to admit, and now it was happening, it was better than he could’ve imagined it. And he’d spent time thinking about how Richard’s hands would feel against his face or intertwined with his, or how his lips would feel moving fluidly with his, but nothing came close to the actual feeling. Their lips slipped apart for seconds. "I think I'm in love with you too," Richard whispered, a finger pulling down on Gavin's bottom lip before connecting theirs again, taking the breath from his lungs.

They eventually broke apart, Gavin short of breath but a faint smile ghosting, then a stray thought popped into his mind as he heard Oreo meow from the kitchen. “Didn’t you have soup on the heat?” 

Richard stood as if spring loaded, swiftly making his way to the kitchen, Gavin leisurely following behind him. The soup was probably still edible, though Gavin didn’t particularly want it. “We can order in,” he said, reaching around and taking the pot from Richard’s frustrated grasp and dumping it in the sink. Richard was moping over the cooker when Gavin came up from behind him and snaked his arms around, pressing the side of his face into Richard’s back, breathing him in.

The smile dropped from his face and he closed his eyes as Richard’s hands rested comfortably over his. “Please don’t leave me.” Gavin hated being vulnerable, to anybody, but it didn’t seem quite as back when he was with Richard. Nothing seemed quite as bad when he was with Richard.

“I doubt you could get rid of me even if you tried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer but still very soft. I took a different direction to what I originally intended, but that meant we got extra soft Gavin instead, which I love. Originally he was going to be super frustrated and angry and they'd argue before the whole 'I think I love you' shit, but yeah.
> 
> I'm always open to revisiting this too if people want more, but I'd have no idea where to go. I love the ship and I'd love to explore more of the softer side, like, smut free and all, just because I believe both of them to appear a lot more...intense than they are. Both are softies fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get requests, I might consider writing a follow up chapter, like, when Gavin wakes up and remembers what happened and what he said an now he has to deal with it and these feelings he's had for Richard for a little while. Just...I kind want to write some awkward Gavin, bless, but not sure if I will yet, who knows. Let me know if you want more!


End file.
